Peace Breeds War
by Reboo
Summary: Augh I'm not good at summaries, read if you want, and I need a title


Title:  Untitled

Author:  Reboo

Email:  rlw1985@hotmail.com or lngwp@oz.zzn.com,

The screams she could hear were distinctly ill obscenities at her sister across the hallway.  Tonight however it was not simply her father yelling, but her mother as well.  So they hid, her and her sister in her room trying to avoid the wrath of their parents.  Their sister was refusing to sleep and it was making their parents very irritated.  Today's events had not been that good to begin with.  Both Lucrezia and Karin's, her sister's, grades had dropped earning them a severe tongue lashing.  To add to that they had been called scatter brained, and had their computer privileges revoked.  Their mother had blamed the computer for their forgetfulness and grade drops complaining that it was the entire reason for the drop in their grades and nothing else was to blame.  They would have loved to tell their mother simply to shout it right in her face that the reason for the scatter brainedness, as their mother put it was the hidden hostility in their houselhold but kept their moths shut and had simply nodded in agreement.

Their older brother, the black sheep of the family had been causing a lot of problems for them lately.  Their parents had said they were not going to help him any more, but they had lied and were shelling out a lot of money to help get his ass out of trouble and back in line.  Their parents' hostility towards their brother was never taken out on him since he was first born, but instead let out on the kids still in their father's household.

Karin had immediately split to her friend's house after the lecture not to return until 7:30 that evening.  Lucrezia on the other hand had stuck around for an hour watching the TV with her little sister until the screaming started again directed yet again in turn towards her little sister Gari (pronounced Jerry).  Lucrezia could not stand it any longer.  Everything was starting to make her head swim so she had grabbed her coat, hat, and gloves and left the house for a walk, and a long one at that.

It wound up being a six mile walk she took to clear her mind.  Occasionally she had stopped and taken out her notebook to scribble thoughts down.  One thought in particular had stayed in her mind.  The idea that 'peace breeds war, and war breeds hatred', she associated that thought with her family life.  Her notebook went everywhere with her now.  She kept it in her pants pocket.  It never left her person unless she was taking a shower.  Now her parents had gotten interested in her notebook as of late, and she was having to watch herself carefully.  Sometimes now the sight of people would infuriate her, and for absolutely no reason too.  So she had become distant and independent.  She hadn't returned that evening from her walk until 8:30, and it was pitch black by then.

Almost as soon as she had returned Karin and herself retired to her room where they currently were.  They kept their voices hushed and discussed trivial little matters, with Karin doing most of the talking.  After that they quickly snuck themselves downstairs making sure that their parents were well occupied and grabbed sodas and their sketchpads snickering as they did so, but keeping their noise level low enough so as not to gain any attention.

They shared their pictures and comments on the floor of Lucrezia's room for about a good hour simply enjoying each others company and relieved in the fact that they were both currently against their parents.  They were partners for the time being but as they heard their parents coming up the stairs Karin bolted Lucrezia's room whispering a silent goodnight over her shoulder.  Both girls shut themselves in their rooms and turned off their lights.

Lucrezia however did not go to sleep but jumped on her bed, flipped on the radio, and her flashlight and sprawled out to do some writing.  Maybe this way she could have some more self peace or at least calmness before going to sleep.  When she wasn't calm she could not sleep.  Tonight though her writings set her free of her mental prison for the time being and she got a good sleep even if it did come late at night.  Emotions had come boiling to the surface in her writings, and as she slept she silently wished she had someone to share her writings, her scribblings, with someone.  Someday she wished to be a great writer, and an artist as well, maybe then she would be able to share her experiences with society.  Life was harsh and she realized that, yet some many others did not.

A/N:  Reviews would be great for this, also feel free to email me to chat.  For anyone reading assailant I'm blocked from computer access at home for almost 6 weeks so the only access I have is the schools, so nothing will most likely be posted for another two weeks.

Disclaimer:  Gundam Wing does not belong tome.


End file.
